


Загляни ко мне между праздниками

by nooras_red_lipstick



Series: tarik [1]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Небольшое АУ, в котором нет и не было Леа. Одна из параллельных вселенных в голове автора с украденным паспортом, где Хенрик влюбляется в близняшек Сандвик, а Тарьяй предлагает ему погостить у него между праздниками.





	Загляни ко мне между праздниками

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена с коленками была придумана во вчерашнем угаре с моей несравненной monsoon, без которой я в принципе не начала бы писать по этому фандому, а по РПСу, в частности.  
> И да, рейтинг по большей части за мат)

Идея собраться вместе на выходные зрела уже давно.

Лиса забрасывала их общий чат картинками с барбекю и заснеженными горными пейзажами, Ульрикке слала какую-то ересь с кострами из поленьев в виде черепов на фоне дикой природы, как обычно впрочем, а Марлон предлагал просто съездить в загородный клуб. И Хенрик был согласен, в принципе, на любой вариант, вот только Тарьяй упорно молчал.

Тарьяй Шредингера.

Он вроде и был в чате, а вроде и нет.

Хренов маленький упрямый пиздюк, который с ума сводил Хенрика вот уже почти полгода.

И знал ведь прекрасно, как Холма ведет в его присутствии. Знал, дразнил и не давал.

Скромник, ага. Дьявол во плоти.

В общем, Сандвик отмалчивался и лишь изредка вставлял свои пять центов насчет будущей театральной постановки.

Как будто, блядь, Хенрик и без того не стер член в кровь от этих развратных видео, которыми его закидали все, буквально все, кто только мог.

Даже мамуля. Предательница.

Но чем ближе был старт съемок четвертого сезона, тем меньше времени оставалось на раздумья. Было решено голосовать, и победил вариант Марлона, поскольку все оказались настолько ленивы, что перспектива тащиться в горы или куда-то в лес показалась непреодолимой преградой.

Впрочем, клуб «Sun valley» оказался довольно шикарным. Солнцем в конце февраля, конечно, даже не пахло, но зато имелись в наличии огромный бассейн, сауна, спортивная площадка и даже теннисный корт.

Представив Тарьяй в коротких белых шортах, скачущего с ракеткой и выдающего неприличные звуки, Хенрик без раздумий проголосовал.  
Всеми своими пятью конечностями.

Он надеялся, что в эти выходные они наконец смогут нормально поговорить и объясниться, потому что тянуть дальше уже не было сил. Все что мог, он давно из себя вытянул. В прямом смысле.

Хенрик готовился морально и собирался с силами, чтобы не повалить Сандвика на землю в первую же минуту, как увидит. Но все полетело к чертям в первую же минуту, как он его увидел.

Тарьяй вырядился в пижонские черные брюки и белую рубашку. Вкупе с его внешностью порочного херувима это смотрелось просто убийственно.

Даже Йозефина, которая единственная из девчонок не носилась с Му как с писаной торбой, тоже поддалась его очарованию и осыпала его комплиментами.

Хенрик еще кое-как держался до вечера, пока они все разбирали вещи, обустраивались в комнатах, переодевались и собирались к ужину.

Но все пошло по пизде, когда Давид остроумно предложил спуститься к бассейну и поиграть в задержку дыхания. Вот просто генератор идей от Бога.

\- Я точно буду первой, - самоуверенно заявила Ульрикке, стаскивая с себя свитер, под которым, хвала небесам, все же оказалась майка, ожидать можно было чего угодно. - Я тренировалась.

\- Ой-ой-ой, серьезно считаешь, что я буду так плох, что позволю одержать победу девчонке? - Давид угрожающе наставил на нее палец.

\- У этой девчонки яйца будут побольше твоих, - хмыкнул Тарьяй, с усмешкой наблюдая за этими двоими.

А Хенрик наблюдал за ним. Весь вечер. Глотая слюну.

Сандвик всегда был довольно молчалив, отчасти от скромности, но в большинстве своем, поскольку больше любил созерцать, чем принимать в чем-то непосредственное участие. Конечно, это касалось только общения с друзьями. Двум своим страстям — футболу и театру — он отдавался полностью, исключая малейший намек на незаинтересованность.

Сейчас Тарьяй подпирал плечом дверной косяк и стоял, скрестив ноги. Свои длинные и сводящие с ума пальцы он додумался спрятать в карманы брюк. Но ситуацию усугубляло то, что подвернутые рукава рубашки обнажали предплечья, которые вселяли не просто греховные мысли, а смертельно-греховные.

Хенрик решил хоть как-то отвлечься и отвлекся на виски, который ему любезно предложил всепонимающий Марлон.  
\- Твое здоровье, - пробормотал Хенрик и залпом выпил почти полный бокал. Зажмурившись, он помотал головой, а когда открыл глаза, увидел шокированный взгляд Лангеланна.

\- Псих, - Марлон заржал и отвел в сторону руку с бутылкой, за которой уже потянулся Холм. - Не-не-не, тебе хватит, Хенке. Иначе что-нибудь сломаешь. Или стол, или свою жизнь.

Марлон был охренительно до обидного прав, поэтому Хенрик обиженно поджал губы и уставился на происходящее в бассейне. Давид и Ульрикке все никак не могли решить, кто из них круче, хотя круче из них был сам Хенрик. Уж у него-то не возникло бы проблем с задержкой дыхания. Вот только больше он в это дерьмо не сунется. Нетушки.

\- Итак, финальная схватка! - провозгласила Лиса, размахивая чьим-то свитером.

Оказывается, все, кроме Хенрика и Тарьяй, давно разделись. Впрочем, Сандвику снимать особо было нечего, а вот Хенрик с удовольствием скинул бы сейчас с себя не только толстовку, но и майку. От выпитого стало довольно жарко. Все-таки не каждый день он залпом глушил виски стаканами.

Решив, что вполне может себе это позволить, чем он тогда решал, черт возьми, так вот, решив, что это будет отличная идея, Хенрик резво разоблачился, оставшись в одних джинсах, чем вызвал довольное улюлюканье Йозефины и Лисы.

\- Решил похвастаться своим прессом? - Тарьяй усмехнулся и смерил Холма оценивающим взглядом, от которого стало еще жарче и захотелось снять, к хуям, саму кожу. Отчего-то опьяневший мозг дико разозлила и раззадорила эта фраза, потому что, блядь, может у Хенрика и не было рельефного, как стиральная доска, пресса, но тощим уродом его тоже назвать было нельзя. И судя по голодному взгляду, который безбожно проглядывал из-под маски сарказма Сандвика, тому вполне нравилось то, что он видел. Маленький лицемерный ублюдок.

Хенрик и сам не понял бы в последствии, если бы он в принципе стал анализировать свои поступки тем вечером, почему ляпнул следующую фразу.

\- Нет, просто хотел посоревноваться с тобой. Как думаешь, на этот раз сможешь выиграть?

Кто, ну кто, блядь, тянул его за язык? Сам же решил не ввязываться, остаться в кои-то веки в стороне, но хрен там плавал. Это все Марлон со своей бутылкой виноват. Скотина.

Тарьяй слегка растерялся от предложения Холма. Это было заметно по его ставшей вдруг напряженной позе и забегавшему куда-угодно, кроме самого Хенрика, взгляду. На щеках выступил румянец, красноречиво говорящий о том, что засранец прекрасно помнил, как они снимали тот эпизод и что было после.

О да. Хенрик тоже помнил. Как они забились после съемки в какую-то кладовку и насиловали рты друг друга языками, яростно цепляясь за мокрую одежду, кусаясь и царапаясь. А потом кто-то рядом громко их позвал, и момент был разрушен. Тарьяй словно пришел в себя. Пробормотал какую-то чушь, извинился даже и пулей вылетел из кладовки, оставив там Хенрика со стояком и разбитым сердцем.

Из воспоминаний Холма выдернул радостный голос Карла:

\- Волшебно-чудесно! Давайте, вылезайте из воды, моржи. У нас тут парочка поинтереснее наклевывается!

Давид что-то возмущенно забухтел, они с Ульрикке так и не выявили победителя. Но под неодобрительными окриками друзей ему пришлось выбраться на бортик бассейна. Впрочем, вид Ульрикке в мокрой одежде вполне вознаградил его ожидания.

Тарьяй таращился на Холма как на умалишенного, коим тот, в принципе, сейчас и являлся.

\- Я не полезу в воду в одежде, - заявил Сандвик и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Тогда можешь раздеться, тут никто не возражает, - рассмеялся Марлон и поиграл бровями под дружный гогот.

Хенрик почувствовал приливший к щекам жар. Вот уж точно, никто не возражал бы.

\- Идиоты, - Тарьяй закатил глаза и разулся, сняв заодно и носки.

Раздеваться, правда, он так и не стал. Стоял, мялся у бортика. Его босые ступни смотрелись дико горячо. Хенрик предпочел отвести взгляд, который тут же наткнулся на злополучную бутылку виски, наполовину пустую уже, к слову. Вот эта детка и поможет ему набраться храбрости для самой большой глупости, которую он собирался сейчас совершить.

В итоге, осушив еще одну порцию ядреного алкоголя, он подошел к бассейну на заплетающихся уже ногах. Те были слишком длинными и нещадно мешали друг другу. Чертовы шпалы. Холм злился на собственные ноги, пиздец.

\- Ну что, готовы? Ныряйте! - Лиса снова взмахнула чьим-то свитером, на этот раз зеленым. Кажется, этот был на Марлоне когда-то.

Вдохнув, Хенрик действительно собрался красиво нырнуть, но собственное тело снова подвело и получилось лишь фигурно плюхнуться, подняв фонтан брызг, окативший Тарьяй почти до головы. Тот снова возвел глаза к потолку и тоже прыгнул в воду.

Вынырнув, Хенрик обнаружил Сандвика в полуметре от себя. Тот не торопился приближаться вплотную, словно опасался. Кто знает, вдруг голый и мокрый Хенрик тоже не оставлял его равнодушным. Эту маленькую лицемерную сучку.

\- Карл, засекай время, - крикнул Тарьяй, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Хенрика. Смотрел прямо в душу, наверняка зная, как паршиво и счастливо одновременно чувствует себя сейчас Холм.

Хенрик будто со стороны слышал разговоры друзей, отсчет времени и звуки музыки. Весь он сосредоточился на глазах Тарьяй, на его лице, родинках и прилипших ко лбу волосах. Дьявольское отродье. Ангельское создание. Его личный грех.

Задержав дыхание и уйдя под воду, они не прерывали зрительного контакта, будто действительно боялись проиграть. Или будто это помогало им обоим. Хенрик не выдержал первым, закрыл глаза, чувствуя небывалую легкость во всем теле. В голове было так пусто, ему казалось, он парит. Он не мог сказать даже примерно, сколько прошло времени — пара минут или несколько часов. Но внезапно из небытия его буквально вышвырнуло в реальность.

Он закашлялся, чувствуя жгучую боль в груди и горле. Отплевываясь от воды, он непонимающе таращился на испуганное и злое лицо Тарьяй, нависшее над ним. Постепенно вернулись звуки. Взволнованные голоса, приглушенная музыка. Спустя еще минуту до Хенрика дошло, что он, идиот, чуть не утонул. Пьяный мозг сыграл с ним злую шутку, чуть не заставив сыграть в ящик.

Придя в себя окончательно, Холм сел и потер мокрое от воды лицо.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - в голосе Тарьяй в этот момент действительно слышалась ненависть.

Он вскочил на ноги, торопливо оглядел Хенрика и, видимо, убедившись, что тот уже в порядке, схватил свои ботинки и ушел.

\- Чувак, ты дико нас напугал, - укоризненно произнес Марлон, прерывая неловкое молчание, вызванное истеричным бегством Сандвика.

\- Я, конечно, тоже мечтал победить, но двинуть при этом кони как-то не хотелось бы, - согласно кивнул Давид. - И Тарьяй ты напугал до черта. Слышал бы, как он тут психовал, пока тебя доставали. И слегка поколотил Карла, когда тот кинулся делать тебе искусственное дыхание.

\- А я, между прочим, умею! - возмутился Карл. Словно тут кому-то было дело до его способностей в этой сфере.

Девчонки синхронно повернулись к нему и практически одинаково скептически посмотрели. Мол, куда ты суешься, профессионал. Карл, видимо, был единственным, кто еще оставался не в курсе большой гей-драмы внутри каста «Стыда». Ну, или просто хорошо скрывал это, с его-то хитрожопостью.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - заботливо поинтересовалась Лиса, убирая мокрые пряди со лба Холма. - Может сделать горячего чаю?

\- Все нормально, - голос немного хрипел после судорожного кашля. Хенрик поднялся на ноги. - Но я бы выпил. Правда, не чай.

\- Серьезно? - возмутилась Йозефина. - Может все же хватит? Ты чуть не утонул и снова решил напиться? Найди у себя уже яйца.

\- Завязывай с нравоучениями, - буркнул Хенрик, добравшийся все-таки до бутылки. - Мои яйца всегда при мне. Но так как они нужны мне одному, то мне и решать, как ими распорядиться.

\- О мой бог! Ох уж эти великие гейские проблемы! - Петтерсен закатила глаза и махнула рукой. - Делай, что пожелаешь. Но на твоем месте, я бы все же поговорила с ним. Как минимум стоит извиниться, что чуть не довел его до инфаркта в семнадцать лет.

От этих слов у Хенрика иррационально потеплело на душе. Не из-за того, что Тарьяй перепугался, а потому что волновался за него. Как ни крути, это было приятно.

Но несмотря на то, что все обошлось, вечер получился каким-то скомканным и все довольно быстро разошлись по комнатам. Марлон еще какое-то время сидел рядом с Хенриком и травил какие-то нелепые шутки, пока тот банально напивался.

Холм понимал, что поговорить с Тарьяй нужно, но оттягивал этот момент, как мог.

Наконец, когда бутылка закончилась, а Марлон, раззевавшись, собрался идти спать, Хенрик решил, что откладывать больше нельзя.

Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги. Мокрые джинсы висели на ногах мешком с песком и существенно затрудняли и без того весьма спорную способность к передвижению. Хенрик проходил по паре шагов и некоторое время обнимал стену, прижавшись к ней щекой. Отдохнув, двигался дальше. Он смутно помнил, где именно была комната Сандвика, но его туда вел инстинкт.

Ладно, на самом деле, помнил он отлично. Среди ночи разбуди, ответит. И даже будучи вдрызг пьяным, он тащил свое тело именно туда, куда надо. Добравшись до цели, Холм постучал. Это получилось у него лишь с третьей попытки, но так как никто не видел, то не важно.

Тарьяй открыл не сразу, Хенрик успел почти заснуть. Распахнувшаяся дверь застала его врасплох, и он, пошатнувшись, осел на пол, уткнувшись носом в голые коленки Сандвика, призывно выглядывающие из-под белого махрового халата.

\- Хэ-эй, привет, милашки, - пьяно улыбаясь, протянул Хенрик и нагло облапал одну коленку.

Тарьяй ощутимо вздрогнул.

\- Ты спятил, Холм? - тихо спросил он откуда-то сверху. - Зачем ты приперся?

\- Поговорить, - продолжая улыбаться, ответил Хенрик. Коленки были такими гладкими, красивыми, идеальными. Их хотелось трогать и трогать. - Э! Куда вы, малышки! - возмутился он, когда коленки вместе с Тарьяй исчезли в глубине комнаты.

За своей внезапно вспыхнувшей любовью пришлось фактически ползти. К тому моменту, как Хенрик пересек порог спальни, Сандвик уже сидел на краю кровати. Полы халата слегка разошлись, открывая чудесный вид влюбленному взгляду Холма.

\- О чем же ты хотел поговорить? - голос Тарьяй звучал слегка отстраненно. Был бы Хенрик чуть потрезвее, понял бы, что тот обижен и явно устал. Но куда тут. Сейчас его гораздо больше интересовало совсем другое.

\- Я прошу твоей коленки, - восторженно выдохнул Холм и подул на вышеупомянутый объект, заставив волоски вокруг зашевелиться. Он перевел взгляд на вторую и широко улыбнулся. - Я хочу жениться на них! Они такие миленькие. Всегда мечтал о сексе с близняшками!

\- Ч… что ты несешь? Ты ебнулся, Хенке? - Тарьяй, судя по интонации, не знал, то ли ему ругаться, то ли ржать.

\- Они прекрасны, - пробормотал Хенрик и ткнулся носом в правое колено. Он поластился, словно эскимос, целуя обнаженную кожу, прошелся чуть выше, потираясь кончиком носа, дошел до бедра и жадно вдохнул запах чистой теплой кожи. Тарьяй, хоть и был уже здоровым лбом, все еще пах как ребенок. Сладко и вкусно. Но при этом пах возбуждением, которое Хенрик не спутает ни с чем. Трезвый или пьяный, все равно. - Ты весь прекрасен.

Пальцы Холма жили своей жизнью. Они ласково поглаживали левую коленку, мягко очерчивали контуры коленной чашечки и постепенно пробирались выше. Под махровую ткань, под которой кожа была горячее и нежнее.

Тарьяй сверху шумно вздохнул и произнес:

\- Ты долбаный фрик, Холм. Знал бы ты, как я на тебя зол. Только бы знал…

\- Прости меня, - вполне искренне попросил Хенрик, добираясь пальцами до горячей внутренней поверхности бедра. Он уже понял, что под халатом на Сандвике не было белья. Волна возбуждения шарахнула через все тело, но Хенрик все же был слишком пьян, чтобы думать о чем-то подобном всерьез. - Прости меня, детка. Я такой придурок.

\- С этим трудно спорить. Особенно, когда ты просишь прощения на коленях, - коротко усмехнулся Тарьяй. - Может перестанешь пялиться на мои ноги и мы нормально уже поговорим?

\- Не могу, - признался Холм и снова уткнулся носом в его бедро. Лизнул на пробу языком и почувствовал, как вздрогнул Тарьяй. - Боюсь.

\- Чего ты боишься, дурак? - почти ласково спросил Сандвик. Его рука несмело коснулась головы Хенрика. Волосы все еще были чуть влажными. Пальцы прошлись по ним в скупой ласке, послав волну мурашек по спине Холма.

\- Того, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать. Того, что я откроюсь тебе, а ты снова сбежишь, - несчастно ответил Хенрик, от избытка эмоций готовый разрыдаться. - Я так устал скрывать все это. Устал делать вид… - он запнулся, потеряв мысль, но уже через мгновение продолжил. - Я устал надеяться, искать какие-то знаки, что чего-то стою, что-то значу для тебя. Блядь, я такое унылое говно…

\- Ты просто пьяный идиот, - в голосе Тарьяй слышалась улыбка. - Идиот, которого я люблю. И ненавижу всеми фибрами своей души. То, что ты устроил сегодня — кромешный пиздец. Ты понимаешь, что чуть не умер там? На глазах твоих друзей. Напился как последняя малолетка и решил поиграть, подразнить меня. И чего ты добился? Я был готов сам тебя убить…

\- Ты подрался с Карлом за право делать мне искусственное дыхание, - вспомнил Хенрик и рассмеялся, его настроение уже скакнуло вверх. В сердце просто пожар полыхал от слов Тарьяй. Неужели это действительно правда? Неужели они наконец делают это? Выясняют свои ебучие отношения?

\- О, пошел ты, - пропыхтел смущенный Тарьяй и попытался отпихнуть Хенрика от своих ног, но тот, смеясь, вцепился в них мертвой хваткой.

\- Не пущу своих прекрасных близняшек. Они у тебя как Рождество и Новый год. А знаешь, что?

\- Что? - фыркнул Сандвик, прекрасно помня продолжение шутки.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - неожиданно и не по плану закончил Хенрик и посмотрел Тарьяй в глаза.

\- Я знаю, - тот мягко улыбнулся и быстро облизнул губы, явно что-то задумав. - А теперь... Может заглянешь все же между праздниками?

Он счастливо рассмеялся и распахнул халат.


End file.
